End Of Hope
by Lotte-Bubbles
Summary: TFP AU-15 years have passed and they're still with them. The worst Decepticon attack in Vorns hails the start of a fight for Miko and Bulkhead that will redefine  their friendship and thier limits as warriors. Details Inside-Friendship Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom:**Transformers

**Universe:**Transformers Prime-AU

**Author:**Lotte-Bubbles

**Characters:**Bulkhead and Miko

**References To Non-Prime Cannon:**Miko's battle suit is inspired by Veritys in Last Stand of the Wreckers

**Notes:**This takes place in a world 15 years later, all three kids have gone into the military/alliance with the bots who've settle perminantly on Earth and Mars, thogh still are at war with the Decepticons.

**Summery:** In this story the Cons come knocking and hell breaks loose.

**Warnings: **Future chapters will include relatively graphic battle scenes and major character deaths, **Please also note** This is **not**-I repeat **NOT** a BulkheadXMiko romantic story, it is however BulkheadXMiko centric and focuses on their relationship at a level that isn't romantic but deeper than mere 'friends'.

Whatever other pairings you wish to pull from my story are up to you, I hope you enjoy ^-^

* * *

><p>The war was lost and with it her hope for survival, she watched on the monitor in the bunker as the last line of defence-their-no…it was <em>her<em> last hope rushed to defend them all.

Jack in the corner-unwillingly kept back from battle with the destruction of his jet and his family's undeniable calls for him to stay.

Raf, still single, still alone but not without friends on the bases he frequented, ensuring the mesh of Cybertronian and Earth technologies. 15 years of friendships, of work was a burning crater.

And Miko, still rebellious, still a wild child at heart-was handcuffed there against her will-for her own safety he'd called before he left.

Her cybernetic battle suit-only just past the prototype phases, only one battle old was no match for the cuffs that bound her now-her hair pulled into a bun-strands falling as the heat inside started growing from the plasma and energon rounds tried to break through.

They were all tense-the other humans she noted seemed scared for their own lives-Miko wanted to laugh at them-they never left base-never left the safety of there little bolt holes when trouble came knocking. This time though it wasn't enough, they'd been ordered into the bunkers 'out the back' it was actually a 5km 4WD only track away from the main base in the hopes that the last defence of their human allies would-should they ever need enter the bunker make it through the base breaching assault.

Bulkhead had taken them their-he was the only one available to them at the time-not wishing to risk the life of his three oldest friends with another mech the ex-wrecker had moved like no one thought possible.

Miko had gone along under the impression that after dropping off the others she would get into her secondary suit and join the fight like some of the other humans-but these plans were halted as Bulkhead lay out her suit across from her and then in a utterly bewildering move placed mech level cuffs on her.

Her eyes were wide and seemed to tear over-yet tears of sadness or anger she could not tell threatened to spill "Bulkhead" her voice was rough with emotion and one word seemed to convey the entirety of her feelings. The green mech crouched down as the building shook around them.

Miko's suit made her about 8 feet tall but it was still an effort for the green mech-he touched his fore helm to hers and spoke in a quiet voice

"Not this time Miko'-I'm going into the pit, and…I'm not going to" his vocaliser glitched static but he went on "I'm not lo-letting you die like this" his vocaliser caught on _die_ but he didn't show it.

He pressed forward his helm and front face plate aligned with the exposed parts of her face-her nose, eyes and mouth mainly while there was a slight scrapping noise from the metal on metal connection of the edges of her helmet and Bulkhead.

Her eyes were fixed on his optics, the suit split open near the chest but its configuration meant she didn't move her hands fixed onto the sides of his helm and she seemed to be willing herself to meld into the metal of his helm and the area you'd mark as his 'nose'.

"Bulk" her voice was softer now, sounding far more like the young, reckless teen he'd met years and years ago, tears fell now and she angrily wiped them away "You come back! You hear me Bulk?" she would have shaken his shoulders had she been in her battle tech but settled for barely moving his helm with her hands "I'm not gone yet-you said" her voice broke again and he could hear none of the hardened warrior she'd become, only the scared but all too eager teenager he'd met originally "you said your place was with me? Right-and I'm still here and you're not going" there was no room to argue with her and while they both knew what she really meant when she told him he wasn't going his spark and her heart both seemed to skip beats in fear as the largest tremor so far rattled the bunker.

"Promise me that Mik?" he asked, almost as an afterthought.

"Promise me that Bulk?" it was the twisted version of the words they'd her first true battle after Miko joined the true fighting-suit or no suit. Now it was their roundabout way of promising the other they'd make it through the fight-they didn't need to say the words-only check the other remember that first promise made on that battle.

That Miko would survive it, and the Bulkhead would be there-spark beating at the end of it-no matter what.

They both nodded against the others head and as she pulled back she re-engaged the full suit-visor and mask additions too and watched heart aching as the mech she no longer could classify with human words like friend or even best friend ran to defend them in the battle to end all battles.

As the battle suit around her thrummed with the experimental spark power she patched into the few surviving cameras and watched as dooms-day unfolded before her.

She didn't _want_ to watch the horror unfold as mechs fell in the most horrid ways imaginable, but she had to keep sight of the dark green frame-if she lost sight of him…she couldn't even consider it.

She had no choice-if she lost her mech she would not hear second hand.

* * *

><p>TBC…<p>

If you are reading this chances are you've read my story, I'd love if you felt like reviewing it for me.

If you have any questions or comments leave them in a review and because I have no life they will be answered within a day or so.

If not I hope you are enjoying it so far ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom:**Transformers

**Universe:**Transformers Prime-AU

**Author:**Lotte-Bubbles

**Characters:**Bulkhead and Miko

**References To Non-Prime Cannon:**Miko's battle suit is inspired by Veritys in Last Stand of the Wreckers

**Notes:**This takes place in a world 15 years later, all three kids have gone into the military/alliance with the bots who've settle perminantly on Earth and Mars, thogh still are at war with the Decepticons.

**Summery:** In this story the Cons come knocking and hell breaks loose.

* * *

><p>You'd think that as you watched everyone you knew and loved die, the world would slow down. And that you'd see it all in horrifyingly slow motion. They were wrong, everything seemed to move faster than the human brain should be able to follow, but you still saw it all, flashing before you and even if she had been on the battle field with the rate at which it happened no one could have helped the mechs she watched perish.<p>

It seemed to hit light speed when one particularly and painfully familiar frame, on the far side of the battle ground, furthest away from her fell and did not-from what she saw get up.

And then she knew-after seeing Prime fall-not know whether his spark pulsed or not-it was still the end, and as Ironhide fell-frame so very close to a camera to catch the grey fade of spark failure, Jazz, and Prowl followed soon after.

She would not have believed the saboteurs demise if she'd not seen Soundwave pull the pulsing spark from his chest and crush it, she watched in horror as the winged black and white threw himself into the Decepticon, an arm was torn away and the plating on his chest with it-acid pellets were fired in a hail of bullets-the mechs spark seemingly exploded.

Though she and the other saw not before the talons of the dark faceless mech tore into the beaten chest plates of the tactician, and pierced the bright white spark. Prowls frame convulsed, energon pouring from everywhere before something sparked and his internals caught ablaze, foul smoke poured from his mouth as he let out a shriek and keeled backwards. Spark guttering out and frame fast fading grey.

She saw far too many of these moments, someone got too close to another and someone slipped-from there Bot or Con it didn't matter-the slip was made and soon the spark was extinguished one way or another.

She tried watching out for all of the mechs but nothing could truly pull her attention away from Bulkhead, the ex-wrecker stood with three mechs at his side.

Wheeljack, the mech having only made it planet side last month, along with Springer and Ironfist, to wreckers caught planet side for repairs while there team raced back to earth to help knowing all too well it still may be too late.

The smaller blue, white and yellow bot dodged a hail of laser fire but it seemed to chase him heading right for his helm, it found its mark with deadly accuracy before an enraged Wheeljack had flung one of his swords right for the Decepticons Helm.

It went clean through, stopping the mech in his tracks, as he moved across the field, he fought back Con after Con after Con before there was one mech too many-a blast clipped his should and he faltered for only a second. A second that cost him his life, a huge metal hammer came seemingly swinging from know where as Breakdown joined the fight, the smaller and more lithe Dragstrip and Wildrider were occupied taunting and fighting with a downed Air Raid, Slingshot and Fireflight, while Motormaster and Dead End moved to join their team mate against the two remaining mechs.

Springer and Bulkhead closed ranks, moving closer and preparing for the attack-Miko felt like every part of her would explode outwards and implode like it were sucked into a black whole all the while feeling like if she were to move the world would shatter.

Breakdown was bigger than Bulkhead, though Springer was easily as large as the blue and white mech, Dead End was easily Bulkheads height with a much different frame, more for strength but still far more flexible and nibble then his team mates he fought with now.

Motormaster was all black scratched metal-he might have gleamed once but now every part of plating was covered in marks, earth and energon and he easily matched Prime in size, they came at the pair in a wave Bulkhead squared off with Breakdown while Springers focus shifted to Motormaster.

She almost screamed when she saw Dead End moving around to assist Breakdown before the mech seemed to lose control of his momentum and crash-a single shot into the base of his neck ruined all motor controls.

A white and red blur seemed to appear from the ground and a blade similar to Wheeljack's but far more detailed in design slammed into the dark maroon mechs spark chamber-it flared and created a chain reaction-the explosion blew Drift backwards with the force of the explosion as he'd moved to wretched his sword out of Dead Ends greyed and beaten frame. She did not see the fate of the sword wielding mech.

Her world seemed to shift now, from light speed to a snail's pace. Her eyes fixed onto the image of Bulkhead, the mech bent back on his knees as Breakdown loomed over him-pushing with his free hand while he tried to get his hammer into the right position to strike-he was stopped at the last klick each time by a quick move from Bulkhead, pulling his helm sideways and letting the near armour shattering blow rain down onto his shoulder.

Every part of her told her not too look, not to watch the inevitable demise of Bulkhead and to shy away from the horror like her instincts told her-but she fixed her gaze on his form and watched as the hammer raised once more.

The rest of the world dissolved into nothing ness and she followed its path, wanting to look away, to flinch from the sight, part of her wanting to run from her prison and to shield the mech from the pain and the winning part clinging to the promise that he made and she made to herself. She would not. Could not, hear from another….and as the hammer contacted metal her heart stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

Uhh, please don't kill me? I'm aiming to update at least once a week and the next parts are soon to be finished, I'm also noticing short chapters are..short, though they're getting longer as I go along, review if you want to, I'd love to know what you're thinking.

**Confirmed Mech Deaths- Includes:** Ironhide, Jazz, Prowl, Soundwave, Ironfist, Unnamed Decepticon, Wheeljack and Dead End.

**Possibly Dead/Still Fighting/Otherwise Unknown-Includes:** Prime, Drift, Bulkhead, Springer, Air Raid, Slingshot, Fireflight, Motormaster, Dragstrip and Wildrider.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fandom: **Transformers

**Universe: **Transformers Prime-AU

**Author: **Lotte-Bubbles

**Characters: **Bulkhead and Miko

**References To Non-Prime Cannon: **Miko's battle suit is inspired by Verity's in Last Stand of the Wreckers

**Notes: **This takes place in a world 15 years later, all three kids have gone into the military/alliance with the bots who've settle permanently on Earth and Mars, though still are at war with the Decepticons.

**Summary:** In this story the Cons come knocking and hell breaks loose.

The image would be burnt into her brain until she died, nothing wold ever be able to erase it for as long as she tried. It was the crash of metal, the busting of components and the splatter of energon onto the ground as it arched through the air and then hit the ground it disgustingly graceful arcs and hit the mechs around them and the mech it belonged too.

The scorched metal hit the ground with a heavy thud that created a ringing in her ears and as more plates were torn away and destroyed from the force of gunfire from an unseen weapon onto the tall and broad body.

The shock that crossed the mechs faceplates was clear even in the distorted view provided, a spark flew from the broad chest and as the blade dug into the ground, spark still skewered by the hand crafted blade Bulkhead froze for a moment, staring in shock at the ruined frame before him, it felt like an orn before he moved though it was barely more than a klick.

Leaping back into action against the Decepticons He quickly spotted Springer-close to defeat against the enormous force of Motormaster. He wished to stop and confirm Breakdowns death for himself-just to be sure. But as he saw Drift move from their own battle-both swords back in place he had no doubt about the fate of the once blue and white, red faced mech.

Motormaster was not to be defeated by them but they managed to knock him down, Bulkhead pinning his helm momentarily while Springer severed the spinal connection that allowed the commands to move to be executed, it was a only a temporary fix, but one the mech would not recover from on his own.

He was unable to move and it was good enough for them as they raced through the battle field delayed by the barely trained and somewhat trained vehicon ground fighters and eradicon flyer cannon fodder Megatron had been utilising in the past few centuries against them.

They were battered and damaged to the point that they'd shut down their HUD visuals in order to escape the system warnings blaring at them, if they held out for another breem the programing worms they'd illegally installed for their more challenging missions that in Bulkheads case he'd yet to need for nearly a millennia, would shut down the warning until their vitals went out of the levels that indicated battle.

Miko couldn't find them on any of the remaining video feeds, she thought she caught a glimpse of red, blue and white but she couldn't place the mech who it belonged too, she pulled up her battle mask and visor cutting the video feed. The shelter rumbled and shook as Jack curled his arms around his wife. Miko had to admit she'd never even wanted to meet the woman but as she watched the dark brunettes scared features as she clung to Jack and her children.

The three dark haired children looked utterly terrified, the eldest was only 10 while the youngest had only turned 5 last month, the only boy, and the middle child of 7 was a spitting image of Jack, dark hair and bright blue eyes against pale skin.

Miko pulled at the restraint in vain before as if a switch was flicked it released with a faint hiss, she rolled her wrists in the suit and crouched down near Jack, stepping out of the suit she pulled him to the side, Raf saw their expressions and ran over from beside the other techs huddle in the corner.

It was the hardest sentence she'd ever tried to say, and the words were bitter and acidic on her tongue "Guys…Jazz and Prowl, Ironhide…Ironfist…Wheeljack…they're all gone" tears had started rolling down her cheeks as she ground out the broken words.

Jacks eyes went wide but no words formed as his face twisted into a world of grief, Raf just stood there shaking his head at the words "n-n-no" the words made them all jump at the noise "Miko…they…"he shook his head, tears welling in his eyes "they-they can't be" his voice was small, and suddenly, though he stood taller than them all now he was suddenly the tiny 13 year old they had first met all those years ago.

She could find no words to give her friend, and chose rather to wrap her arms around him and tug him down into her lap, she felt far more maternal then she'd ever wanted to and as she cradled the trembling form in her arms.

Ratchet pulled the ruined frames into the medical bay, grey frames were lain out behind a moving divider, so many mech he knew for so many years and his entire spark wanted him to do was fall to his knees and mourn their passing. Yet his processor would not let him, his determination to stop others facing the same fate as the mechs already dead pushed him on. They weren't expecting this level of attack, none of their Intel had given even the slightest idea such an assault was being prepared. Fireflight's systems suddenly destabilised fully, as the warning alarm sounded it wasn't a klick before he started crashing. As Ratchet worked to save Fireflight First Aid was trying to patch a tear in Bumblebees door wings that had been leaking energon at a rate that could quickly send him into stasis shock. Before he could get even remotely finished the mech let out a pained hiss "Take them off" he chirped in Cybertronian, the one langue that his currently glitching vocals would produce.

The Mech had lost his visor earlier in the battle in the battle between Defensor and Bruticus. The giants had fallen apart when the foot that had been made of Swindle was obliterated by missile fire. His now visible optics went wide at the half request, half order and he looked expectantly at Ratchet who was elbow deep in Fireflights internals. Without missing a beat or looking up the medic growled out "Do it Aid-disable the sensor pathways in his neural lines then cut through them with a laser scalpel" it was a sharp order as he struggled to stabilise the mechs spark chamber.

The sensors in his hand buzzed painfully as he literally grabbed the spark to pull it towards the EM neutralisers activated in his other hand, as the field wrapped around the spark it stopped fluctuating and pulsed strongly before the bright light was muted by the medics frame turning towards a humming device.

Inside the box of sorts was a generator and around that was sections for up to ten sparks, and above in the lid section and below that another ten already resided in the experimental contraption, two of those sparks were Slingshot and Silverbolt, the pair having crashed after an encounter with the Rainmaker trine.

The two remaining members of the gestalt were stable in their own frames in CR chambers in the room below along with 5 other mechs who were badly damaged but not so far gone as to need Spark storage, he'd removed the mechs Memory cores and labelled them before storing them in one of the coded storage rooms off the main medical bay, it wasn't the solution he wanted to take but when three mechs had started crashing almost simultaneously he'd had no other choice.

It was something that should have been tested for years before even considering testing with anything alive, but like all things today the heat of battle and the need for _something_ to be done had pushed his hand in the matter.

A shout from First Aid brought his head up from sealing the containment chest, Bumblebee had bolted away from the other medic the klick his door was fully removed running out of the medical bay to re-join the fight above ground, a unusual stream of curses came from First Aid before they died out at the sight of Hoist and Perceptor hobbling into the bay three mechs propped up between them all, the Gold and Red frontliner twins were slumped clinging to one another between the Sniper come medic and the GP turned war time medic while Drift was propped up by Perceptor, his side was torn and had been bleeding, First Aid moved to help Hoist move the semi-conscious twins onto the berths.

Ratchet moved swiftly over to Drift and began to patch the side of the mech, he knew the blade warrior only came in at the snipers request. It was only a field patch to stop further damage and contaminants, it was done in just over a breem, he spared the mechs a second glance as they raced back out to fight and Ratchet ran to bring the twins back from the brink with First Aid.

As he worked, elbow deep again in another mechs internals a part of his processor was starting to formulate plans for the worst case scenario, which meant Decepticon victory, he'd heard from Air Raid before the mech went into stasis that Prime had been hit but he hadn't heard anything else.  
>Soundwave was scrambling any and all communications and for once Blaster had been off planet-up on the secondary base on the moon completing the finer details to the expanded communication grid.<p>

If this was true then he was the highest ranking mech left alive, or functioning in any real state on base-Magnus was on Mars. He desperately hoped he'd sent some help when the call had gone out for it. If they lost the medic needed a plan, with a grimace at his own acceptance of their very possible defeat he set his AI on the task of formulating plans taking into account the likely hood of few survivors, framed or not.

The medical bay shook violently around them and he found himself holding Sideswipes frame on the berth with his hands while they remained inside the mech, he cursed as Sunstreaker's spark flickered, visible from torn chest and torso plates "Aid! Containment-NOW!" He moved one hand ripping away plating from the stasis locked mech, Sideswipe was on the verge of crashing and if one of them did the other would follow in breems.

With careful moves Hoist opened the containment chest and moved out of the way as First Aid and Ratchet lowered the dancing sparks into the same field, they melded together for a moment before pulling back and entered into a twirling dance around its partner-coroners brushing in contact with one another. They seemed to pulse happily at the contact, the spilt spark as close to whole as it ever would be however temporarily.

Ratchet closed the chest and triple coded it, it beeped off as the last locks engaged and over the roar of battle that was still heard through the thick walls the sound of a blasters charging and the similar charges from First Aid and Hoist-he looked at the other medics whose weapons were aimed past his head. He knew Aid was trained but to see the mech holding something other than a practice rifle made his spinal column tingle.

The medic's normally soft and calm voice held a level of rage and malice Ratchet had never imagined "Starscream…I'd really think twice about that if I were you" another weapon was raised in his free hand as he faced off against the Con SIC.

TBC…. *hides* I didn't mean to write another cliff-hanger! I swear I didn't mean too!

A massive shout out to **Winterbornbree **for the review and for reminding me that I owe it to this story to finish it.

Thanks for reading, hope you're enjoying it so far:)


End file.
